Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 7: Percy starts smoking while playing pool with Smudger.
Here is Dcolemanh's seventh Thomas/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Smudger as Lampwick *Percy as Pinocchio *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket Transcript *in the pool hall, Smudger, hauling some freight cars, is playing pool while Percy, pulling four freight cars, and a caboose, sits at a table, smoking his cigar. Smudger, using a cue stick, hits the cue ball into a #2 yellow ball into a hole *Percy: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Smudger? *Smudger: Oh, they're hiding around here somewheres. Why do you care? You're havin' a good time, ain't ya? the cue ball into a green #3 ball into another hole *Percy: Uh-huh. I sure am. *Smudger: Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Percy? *Percy: Yeah! lightly It sure is! lightly again *Smudger: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! the cue into the black #7 ball and #4 orange ball and picks up his cigar Come on! Take a big drag, like this! his cigar deeply *Percy: OK, Smudger! his cigar deeply and his face turns red GLY! the smoke GLO! purple in the face and his eyes begin to fill with water, which he closes them, releasing all of the water, and then turns green in the face and blows a smoke ring, which comes out of his mouth *Smudger: Heh, some fun, huh, kid? *nods drowsily *Smudger: OK, slats. a point in the score chart Your shot. *drunk and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the brown #8 ball, which comes to life and winks its eye at Percy, who shakes his head, causing his eyes to shake as well *Smudger: What's the matter, slats? Losin' your grip? (Thomas looks around, worried, but looks up, surprised, then rushes forward toward Percy, who is just about to strike the ball at first when Thomas startles him] *Thomas: Percy! So, this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real boy? Look at yourself! Smokin'! the flattened cigar out of Percy's mouth Playin' pool! kicks the brown #8 ball and stubs his toe OWW! You're coming right home with me this minute! *Smudger: Hey, who's the beetle? up Thomas *Thomas: Let go! Put me down! becomes muffled as he gets wrapped around in his coat Let me outta here! Let me out! Let me out! Put me down! *Percy: He's my conscience. He tells me what's right from wrong. *Smudger: Thomas What?! You mean to tell me you oughtta take orders from a train engine? *Thomas: Train engine? Look here, you...you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopper...um...uh...your conscience engine, if you had one. *Smudger: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. the red and white # 9 ball into the brown # 8 ball strikes the ball Thomas is standing on Screwball in the corner pocket. is knocked into a hole by the red # 1 ball, the brown # 8 ball goes in, too, including the red and white # 9 ball; when Thomas lands in the ball pit, he runs out of the way of the brown #8 ball hitting the other balls; Smudger cracks up laughing *Thomas: climbs out of hole Why, you...you young hoodlum! into his hands and rubs them, feeling annoyed I'll...I'll knock your block off! the air; Smudger laughs harder Why, I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Percy: Oh, please don't hurt him, Thomas. He's my best friend. *Thomas: Why, I'll oughtta let you... Huh? Your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience. storms away OK! That settles it! *Percy: But, Thomas... *Thomas: You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it! off his hands and falls down a pool hole again; Smudger laughs even harder *Thomas: Smudger's laughter Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I'm through! This is the end! out the bar *Percy: But Thomas, Smudger says a guy who only lives once. *Thomas: Smudger?! Hmph! *Smudger: Come on, come on! Let him go! some beer into a couple steins Category:Dcolemanh